People lost and gained
by TheMoonIsBrightSoIsHope
Summary: A new Guardian has been chosen. She loses people who are close to her so often yet she is still trusting. Rated T because it has self-harm, blood and violence. If you think the rating is wrong please tell me. Thanks.


Jack's POV  
>"Wind, take me home!" I laughed in delight as I rushed to Burgess. I was going to go to my lake but as I slowed down I saw a teenage girl sitting in a small house at a wooden table with a single candle in front of her. She was watching the candle and seemed to be singing. I sat on the windowsill so I could listen. "Little candle burning bright. I watch it burn and ignore the night. But if my candle starts to fade. The fears will appear in the shade. Hope runs low when I am scared. If my frightened mind gets ensnared. I'll forget the candle burning bright. And give in to the black of night." She looks up at the sky when she finished her song and shivers. I noticed her eyes were a blazing orange. She had pure black hair and a flame headband held it out of her face. "I wish the moon could hear me. I wish my mom would come back. I wish I could see Jack Frost, just once before I finish what Pitch started." Her fingers brush over her sleeve and I can see a scar, silvery in the moonlight. As her sleeve moved up more I could see all the scars, shining sliver in the light, making them look beautiful and natural. She smiled at them as if they were her best friends. "Pain reminds me I'm real. Maybe the Guardians aren't real. Maybe Jamie lied. If they were real, I wouldn't be like this. I'm forgotten. No-one remembers me. Maybe if I take Pitch's deal...No. I won't sink that low. I can stand losing my innocence, my wonder, my hopes, my dreams but I WON'T lose my sense of right and wrong." I opened the window carefully, stepped inside and raised my staff. I made frost appear on her wall. It spelled: I am Jack Frost. Believe in me." I watched as the shattered hope in her eyes, the lost innocence and wonder began to rekindle. "He's real?" I heard her whisper, almost to herself. She met my eyes. "You are real." She breathed out. I grinned at her. "The Guardian of Fun is at your service." Her eyes lit up in joy. The brightness of her smile made the moon dim. "Are you all real? I'm not alone?" I frowned at her. "Why would you be alone?" She conjured up a flame in her palm. "I am a fire girl. I can control heat and flames. I'm dangerous. I'm a killer." I shook my head. "You are not a killer. Believe in yourself." I said before leaving. The girl slipped from my mind for 3 weeks. Suddenly I remembered her broken look. I raced to her home. I was too late. She was lying on the floor, unmoving. She had left me a note. "Jack, when you came I felt hope for a while. Then you left. I thought you would come back. When you didn't I thought maybe you were busy. Then I saw you with Jamie. That meant you cared enough about him to visit but had forgotten about me. I cried. Just 3 days ago my little brother disappeared. He was the only person keeping me anchored to the earth. I guess you Guardians never cared about me. I melted my heart on the 25th of December. Yes Christmas day. A day for family and joy and I change it to my death day. My final revenge. Good-bye Jack."<p>

Third person POV

After the day he read the girls letter Jack was never the same. He winced at the mention of Christmas. He never told the other Guardians about the girl with the blazing eyes. He hated that he was responsible for a girl's death. 450 years passed since the girl had died. Jack had nearly forgotten about her until one day she appeared at the pole. Manny had chosen her to be a Guardian. When her blazing eyes met Jack's ice blue one, they narrowed. "Hello Jack. Guess you forgot about me again." North exchanged a confused glance with the other Guardians. "What does she mean mate?" Bunny asked Jack. The girl raised one eyebrow. "You never told them? Well Jack met me when I was still human. Jack Frost saved me and then caused my death." She smiled sweetly but her eyes were hard. "450 years of sitting alone hoping for a Christmas present or an Easter egg has made my powers grow. I can also control the shadows now and embers, it no longer just the flame itself. If I touch any object I can manipulate the object to do what I want. I still work best with fire though." Silence followed this statement. Suddenly Tooth fluttered up to her. "Your teeth are so white! Open wider!" When the girl looked bemused but opened her mouth Tooth nearly fainted. "They are just as white as yours Jack." Tooth squealed happily. "Well!" North boomed. "What is your name?" the girl muttered something under her breath. "Did not catch that. Say again?" North said. Tooth was fluttering in anxiety and Bunny was running his hand along his boomerang. "My name is A...Alisha. Yes my name is Alisha." Bunny's eyes narrowed. "You sure about that mate? You hesitated." (I'm not good at writing accents so you can add the accent in your mind as you read.) "Yes I'm sure. Why am I supposed to be guardian? I'm nothing special. If it's something to do with Pitch I'm not doing anything. I'm never going near that creep ever again." Sandy made a golden question mark over his head. "Why? Because he destroyed my family. I've got to go. I only came here because the Man in the Moon told me to. Bye." Bunny grabbed her arm but recoiled. "Oh and just so you know. I don't like to be touched. I react badly if I am touched so don't try to." With that she melted into the shadows and disappeared.

Jack's POV

I don't learn. I should have searched for her. Not put her out of my mind. She was a girl who needed someone to trust. I broke her trust in me. Bunny was rubbing his paw. "What happened to you Bunny?" I asked him. He turned to face me. "When I touched her, there was a flare of heat. She burned me mate. Anyway Frosty I think you should tell us what happened with you and her." I winced. I told the story as quickly as possible. The Guardians frowned. "How could you forget her Jack? She needed someone." Tooth said disapprovingly. Sandy made a broken heart appear and Bunny just shrugged. "Look. I regret it too you know. I'm going to fix it though. Don't worry." As I finished speaking Pitch appeared out of the shadows. He was dragging Alisha behind him. "Let me go you no good rotten creep!" He tossed her towards us and she landed in a heap. She was up in seconds and looked ready to murder Pitch. "Ah ah ah Alisha. You attack me and well let's just say you wouldn't like the consequences." Her eyes narrowed. "What consequences?" Pitch grinned and whistled. A nightmare cantered up and a bundle was tossed at Pitch's feet. A little boy of about 5 crawled out. He faced Pitch with terror on his face. "Well Alisha? Don't you recognise him?" She gasped and her eyes widened. "Impossible." She breathed out. "It's been 450 years." Pitch smirked. "Yes but you see I have kept him preserved." Quick as a striking snake Pitch pressed a black blade to the boy's throat. Alisha's knees buckled for an instant and she seemed to be in shock. Her fists were clenched at her sides. "Now Alisha. You can save him. Your little brother. All you have to do is join me. Fight against the Guardians. What have they done for you? But if you don't want to, well then you lose a family member." Alisha looked torn. "Let him go first." She said. Pitch raised an eyebrow. "I swear on my soul I will do as you say." He smirked. "Don't do this Alisha." I whispered. "Why? At least he speaks the truth. What have you ever done for me? I can do what I want." She turned to North. "Protect my brother. Please." The little boy was shoved roughly across the room. Alisha caught him. "Goodbye. I'm so sorry." She touched his face gently for a last time before she stepped across the room to join Pitch. He smiled. "She's mine now." They both melted into the shadows.

Alisha's POV

The shadows seemed colder now, they wouldn't bend to my will as easily. We appeared in Pitch's lair. He grinned at me. "Now the first thing we will do is take down Jack Frost. Do this and your brother will never be hurt by me again." I nodded and set out. I could sense Jack's magical signature and I willed the shadows to take me there. I appeared at the Pole and I shrouded myself in darkness. I searched the Pole for Jack and heard the Big Five talking to my brother. I entered the room silently. "What's your name?" Bunny asked him. He blinked. "My name is Will." He replied. Bunny's ear twitched. I cursed silently. "She's here North. Show yourself." He yelled. I appeared inches in front of him. "I'm not here for you Rabbit. I'm here to take Jack. Challenge me if you dare former human." Jack sneered at me. "You were a human too you know." I smiled lazily. I felt great, dangerous with power humming through my veins. "Ah but I wasn't human. I was and I still am an elemental. So, will you still fight me?" In reply he shot ice at my head. I laughed as it melted in the flames. "Don't you understand? I am the last of the elementals. I am the most dangerous, the most deadly and the most powerful. Do not toy with me." He struck me with ice and North drew his swords. I snarled and willed the shadows to grab the fairy by her wings. If she struggled, she would be flightless forever. Baby Tooth came rushing towards me, furious at how I was treating her mother. I never harmed creatures that could not fight me fairly. I merely froze her arm to the floor. The rabbit threw his boomerangs. I hissed as they tore my skin. A ring of flame melted North's swords into puddles. The sandman threw sand at me. It hit me full in the face but I had learnt long ago how to resist the clutches of sleep. I trapped North, Sandy and Tooth in a ring of fire. Jack lept towards me and wrestled me. I relaxed as I hit the floor and I willed the air to hold him paralysed. The rabbit's boomerangs whacked me on the back of the head. I staggered. "You overgrown rabbit! Now you shall never see the youngest of your group again." I ran into the shadows, pulling Jack behind me.

Pitch's POV

My little minion is only under my control from fear of me hurting her precious brother. She appeared with the boy behind her. "Lock him in a cage. Take him food and water. You shall care for him." She shrugged and dragged Jack to a cage and took away his staff before locking him in. I will have my revenge on the Guardians but first I must visit a second prisoner of mine. The young man looked up as I entered the small cell. I am surprised he has held on for this long. "What have you come to say Pitch?" He spat out. "Join me. Your sister has joined why not you?" I made the words soft and tempting. "You could come out of the cell. You could see daylight again. Smell the fresh air. Join me." He sneered in disgust. "My sister only joined you to protect family. That's what we do. Protect each other. I won't join." I snarled. "Fine. You want to stay alone? Stay alone. See how well you fare with no human contact." I slammed the cage shut behind me.

Tooth's POV

Jack is gone. He was dragged in the shadows. We have Alisha's little brother under our care. He seems so scared and his eyes are a chocolate brown. He also had a fish birthmark on his cheek. I stood in front of him. "What can you tell us about your sister?" He shook his head. "We're family. We don't talk about each other." North beckoned Will to follow him. "Come, we get you room. You stay safe yes?" The boy nodded. When North returned Bunny started talking immediately. "North what are we gonna do? Jack's gone and we have a child to protect." North shrugged. "Man in moon knows what he is doing." Bunny spluttered and Sandy showed a picture of a flame and a fish, close together. "Yes Sandy exactly. Family. Last of family, want to protect each other." I sank to the floor. "But with Alisha on his side, can we defeat Pitch again?" North shrugged. "First thing first. We must find and save Jack." Bunny nodded. I straightened my back. "Yes. Come on. To the sleigh." North yelled. Bunny groaned in despair. "North look mate I don't like the sleigh. I'm taking my tunnels." North sighed. "Meet you there then rabbit man." Bunny groaned before tapping his foot twice and disappearing leaving a star of Bethlehem behind. Hopefully we can get to Jack in time.

Jack's POV

I woke up with no staff and an aching head. I ran to the bars. "Hey! Pitch! Alisha! Come on out!" Alisha stepped out of the shadows. "Stop your yelling." She was in my cage with some food and water. "Eat. You need your strength." I sneered at her and she glared back. "What do you know? Isn't Pitch just going to kill me?" She shook her head. "You're bait Jack. Look I had to abandon you. My little brother...he is family. I never abandon family. I've been alone too long."

"What do you know about being alone?" I snapped, thinking of my 300 years of solitude. A flash of something went across her face.

"Do you know anything about the elementals Jack?" I shook my head. "Not many people do these days. There used to be dozens of us. Some were plants and flowers, some were water others were sun. We all lived in a green world. One day there was a fire. It raged across our world. The plant elementals died first, their life drained as so many plants died. The water elementals succumbed to the smoke while fighting the fire and the rest just weren't fast enough. The fire elementals were the only ones who survived. We alone could stand the heat and smoke. Fire elementals are the rarest though. Only two existed at the time of the fire. A girl called Eliza and me. We saved our siblings but one day we got in a fight. We were weak and then she got cut. She bled out and died that day in front of my eyes. Her older brother caught a fever a few months later. I couldn't save him. My older brother and Will were still alive and we thought we might make it back to our world. We were wrong. Pitch found us. He was tracking me, the last elemental. My brother was captured and he screamed for us to run. We escaped but lost him." I looked at her in shock. "Alisha! Come." Pitch yelled. She looked at me. "Bye Jack." She melted back into the shadows and vanished.

Alisha's POV

"Yes Pitch?" I asked, suppressing a shudder as his golden eyes fixed on mine. "Are the Guardians here?" I shook my head. "It'll be a few minutes more." I told him. He narrowed his eyes. "Be ready. Today we destroy the Guardians once and for all." I set my jaw in defiance and glared at him. "No Pitch. _You_ defeat the Guardians. I want no more part in this." He smiled at me, his golden eyes glinting. "Oh but you will. You don't want your brother to be hurt. I know _I_ can't harm him but my nightmares can." I glared at him in fury. "You bastard." I spat. He seemed amused. I snarled.  
>"You will fight for me!" He screamed. "Or does a promise on a soul mean nothing?" I curled my lip.<br>"I will fight." He smiled silkily and cruelly.  
>"Good." I stiffened and turned away. "They're here." At that moment North burst through the door, yelling out a battle cry. Behind him Bunny was ready and Tooth had her own swords unsheathed. I readied my stance till I spotted my little brother at the back. "You brought him? Why did you bring him?" I choked out. His eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. Before I could take a single step towards him, nightmares and fearlings appeared. "Get them!" All hell broke loose. North sprang into action slicing and hacking at anything. Tooth was flitting around ready to avenge the abduction of her precious Jack. She dived bombed my face and I was forced to duck. She aimed for my arm and I melted into to the shadows, appearing behind the rabbit. He turned to engage me but I had slipped away. I was ready to engage Sandy when Will screamed my name. I turned and my knees gave way. My little brother was clutching a wound in his side. Pitch had sliced his side with a scythe. I ran to him, already knowing it was too late, knowing I had failed in protecting him. I knelt by his side, tears dripping down my face. "Shh shh. It's ok Will. Don't be scared. You'll see 妈妈 again. And everyone else. Don't be afraid. Don't lose hope." He smiled and his eyes shut. "Sing please. The old song. The one I like." I smiled through my tears. It was his last request and I'll do it. "Little candle burning bright. I watch it burn and ignore the night. But if my candle starts to fade. The fears will appear in the shade. Hope runs low when I am scared. If my frightened mind gets ensnared. I'll forget the candle burning bright. And give in to the black of night. I feel the shadows closing in. I fight against the temptation of sin. I hear the voices lying to me. But my family will help me see. That the shadows do not control me. I control my own fate you see. Family stands by me through the night. I watch my candle burning bright." I watched as the last breath escaped him and he went limp. I murmured the ancient blessings. "再见我的第第. 我还爱你. 谢谢." His body melted into sweet dust. My eyes hardened and I faced Pitch. "You killed him. You promised you wouldn't harm him. My vow to you is now worthless. Now I will fight against you." I ran to my room and seized Jack's staff before flinging open his cage door. "JACK! Wake up. Here's your staff." I tossed it to him. "They need your help." He smiled and shot ice at me. It hit me in the chest and I fell to the floor, holding my heart. "Revenge." He left the room and I conjured up a flame. I held it to my chest and allowed it to pierce me. I screamed in pain as I tried to melt my frozen heart.<p>

Jack's POV

Alisha's screams made me feel guilty but I had to ignore them. She couldn't put us in danger again. I flew into battle. I froze nightmares and fearlings. "How..?" Pitch started then his eyes narrowed. "Of course. The girl. Where is she?" I shrugged innocently. "In my cage with a frozen heart." Pitch smiled in triumph and I frowned. "What is it Pitch?" His smiling was unnerving. "You fool. She had joined you. Now she may still fight for me. If she doesn't and dies well then you still have the death of the last elemental on your hands." He threw back his head and laughed. "Save your guilt-tripping Pitch." I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Alisha. "How did you survive?" He asked her in anger. She was limping slightly but she straightened her back. "I am a fire elemental naturally. I melted my frozen heart." Pitch glared then smiled in glee. "Bring him to me." A nightmare galloped off. The fighting continued and we defeated the fearlings and nightmares. Then the single nightmare returned with a young man on it's back. North cut down the nightmare instantly. The guy fell to the floor. "What did you do to him?" Her voice was low and full of venom. Alisha knelt by the prone figure. Pitch didn't answer. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" Pitch smiled and laughed. "I merely showed him pain my dear." Alisha took his pulse. Her hand shook when she retracted it. "No pulse. He isn't any use in blackmail." Alisha said, her body shaking with barely suppressed rage. "I feel your pain my dear. The last of your siblings, dead. I'm so sorry."

Alisha's POV

It was the smile. The smile that said "I caused your pain." I screamed, a raw guttural sound. The flames I kept restrained for so long burst forth in a tidal wave of white-hot flames. Pitch made a muffled sound of surprise. The Guardians got out of the lair as quickly as possible. The flames raged on and the walls scorched and the cages melted. When I was done I collapsed in despair. Pitch grabbed me and I was powerless to resist. He shackled me to a wall with chains that snuffed out my magic. I passed out soon enough.

**Ok this was originally going to be a one shot but it might turn into a short story.**


End file.
